


Unshakable

by Green



Series: The Rest Is Still Unwritten [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: The fire changed everything drastically.(AU where Peter is Alpha after the fire)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Series: The Rest Is Still Unwritten [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/369341
Comments: 21
Kudos: 202





	Unshakable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that's been in my docs for a while and not likely to go anywhere.

"I don't want to go to college!" Derek finally yells, after a week of tense conversation. Peter can tell he doesn't want to yell at his Alpha. Doesn't want to be confrontational. Peter knows his boy, knows he'd much rather show his throat. That even now he's scrambling to keep himself from apologizing.

It's important to Derek, but Peter is having a problem with it. He wants what's best for his pack. Derek getting an education is what's important. Peter growls, frustrated. He knows he can _make_ Derek submit, but it's not worth the fallout.

Besides, Peter doesn't really want Derek to leave anyway. Not after the fire, after losing so many. Laura is catatonic, Cora is still missing, and all Peter and Derek have left is each other.

Peter sighs and nods. "Fine."

***

The fire changed everything drastically. Peter and Cora had been trapped inside but managed to get free. Peter yelled at Cora to run, afraid the hunters were still nearby.

Derek and Laura had been at a school dance. They felt the pack bonds burn up one by one. Derek rushed to Peter, the new Alpha. Laura sat down on the bleachers and didn't move. She's been catatonic ever since.

They don't know what happened to Cora, but Peter can feel her pack bond. He just can't pinpoint where she is, just knows she's sad and hurting. He doesn't even know which direction to look in. She could be anywhere.

***

So for now, it's just Derek and Peter. The smaller the pack, the more intense the bonds, and Peter and Derek's bond is strong. Unshakable. Intimate, as well.

"You have to stay and guard the territory," Derek says finally. "I know you'd want to come with me if I went away, but…"

"I understand," Peter says, because Derek's right. Some far-flung college isn't in either of their best interests. But he has another solution. "You could take some general courses at the local community college if you want."

Derek hugs him. It goes on and on, but neither of them seems to want to pull away.

***

It would be disingenuous to say Peter didn't see it coming. Still, it takes him by surprise the day Derek kisses him. They've been talking about jobs, about Peter possibly getting some work he can do at home, just to stay busy. Derek has school and Peter's left to his own thoughts most of the day. It's not good for him.

Or that's what Derek says, anyway.

And Peter doesn't say it, but he's lonely when Derek's not at home. Derek knows, though. With a bond as strong as theirs, there's no hiding emotion. It's how they know what they've been moving toward all along, but Peter isn't expecting it so soon. He thought Derek would take another year or so to build up his courage. To make Peter face their feelings as well.

But no. They're sitting on the couch, talking about work, and Derek swears under his breath and just leans in for a kiss.

Peter rears back and looks into Derek's wide, frightened eyes. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," Derek says. "And so do you."

"It could get complicated."

"I don't care," Derek says stubbornly, and how can Peter argue? It's everything he's wanted.

So Peter pulls Derek in and gives him a proper kiss, and Derek melts into it.

***

"You're still going away to college," Peter says. He can't stay just at the community one. "Just maybe not this year."

Derek is snuggled beside him in bed and he nods gratefully. "Okay."

They'll take this time just for themselves. It's what they deserve, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. I'm not writing more of it.


End file.
